Smile with your eyes
by bellwardftezria
Summary: Suzie, una chica de 16 años que se encuentra perdida y sola encuentra su valentía en un amor que no es aceptado por todos, ni siquiera correcto. Un amor que tiene que atravesar muchas barreras para llegar a suceder de un modo completo, si es que algún día puede encontrar su final feliz.
1. El primer día

Estaba tumbada en una hamaca en el porche de mi casa, tomando el sol con los ojos cerrados, deseando que el tiempo pasara rápido. Mi vida no era más que un conjunto de cosas absurdas por hacer y aburrimiento. Me pasaba el día perdida entre las páginas de los libros, entre las notas de una canción, o en la estrella que buscaba pero jamás encontraba.  
Suerte que empezaba mí penúltimo año de instituto y podía gastar mi tiempo en estudiar y hacer los deberes. Mi vida social era poca, o más bien nula. Tenía amigos, sí, pero apenas quedaba con ellos. A lo mejor una vez cada mes, o dos con excepción.

Esa mañana me levanté con ánimos, ¿ quién sabe qué misterios aguarda el instituto ? Un pequeño lugar en el que miles de adolescentes lo único que hacen es quejarse de que tienen muchos exámenes e implorar las vacaciones.

Mi abuela, la madre de mi papá, estaba haciéndome unas tortitas para desayunar. Ella vivía con mis padres y conmigo desde que la residencia en la que se alojaba fue elegida para ser demolida debido a las pocas personas que había en él. Mi padre había decidido traerla con nosotros hasta que encontrara un nuevo lugar en el que quedarse. Él tiene una hermana, mi tía Helen, pero no se fía demasiado en que ella sepa cuidarla como debe debido a sus graves problemas psicológicos de los últimos meses.

- Buenos días, Suzie

- Buenos días, abuela – le contesto – voy con prisas, llego tarde. ¡ Hablamos luego !

Le doy un rápido beso en la mejilla y salgo por la puerta corriendo con una tortita en la mano que me había dado tiempo a coger.

Tomé la bicicleta, el medio de transporte que utilizo para andar de un lado a otro siempre. En mi pueblo, Rotten Hill, todo el mundo suele llevar camionetas, ver a una persona con una bici es bastante extraño. Supongo que yo soy de las pocas.

Al entrar al instituto todo sigue igual que siempre, las paredes de un color crema desgastado, las bombillas de las lámparas parpadeando medio fundidas, y el verde de las taquillas con muchas manchas negras. Me dirijo a la mía para soltar el montón de libros que tengo y solo coger el de la clase que tengo ahora, Literatura.

No soy la clase de chicas que va saludando a todo el mundo que ve por el pasillo, principalmente porque tengo a pocas personas a las que saludar. Por lo que llego a clase sin ningún tipo de interrupción. Al entrar, nadie se percata de mi presencia, ninguna mirada ha sido dirigida a mí. Y eso, en parte, me alegra.

Me siento en una de las primeras filas para prestar atención bien a la clase y poder enterarme de todo. Me coloco un poco mejor el pelo y pongo un mechón detrás de la oreja. Mi pelo negro como el carbón cae encima de mi libro, a veces es molesto pero siempre me ha gustado. Siento que es como una barrera entre el mundo y yo.

El timbre suena y el profesor entra por la puerta. Parece ser un profesor nuevo, es bastante joven además. Tiene el pelo tan negro como el mío, colocado hacia atrás. Le hace lucir bien.

Noto las miradas de las chicas clavadas en él, fijándose en cada gesto que él hace. Por lo que yo decido dejar de mirar y concentrarme en el libro de lectura que he traído para hoy, un clásico, 'Matar a un ruiseñor'. Se oyen unos cuantos suspiros por el fondo de la clase, yo repelo ese tipo de comportamiento, ¿ cómo se puede ser tan descarada ?

Carraspea antes de hablar y se coloca el jersey azul marino que lleva puesto un poco mejor.

- Eh … buenos días – dice dudoso. Pánico escénico pienso al segundo – Este año voy a ser vuestro nuevo profesor de Literatura. Mi nombre es Henry Crowell. Espero que este año esta asignatura sea de vuestro agrado y se convierta en una de sus favoritas – sonríe.

- Oh, Dios. Sí que lo será – oigo a una chica decir en un susurro a su compañera, y ambas ríen.

Niego con la cabeza y me paso la clase entera escribiendo notas en el cuaderno. Frases interesantes, hechos históricos, historias propias del profesor, a veces incluyo algún que otro garabato por culpa del aburrimiento. Pero la clase es más bien divertida en su totalidad, ya que la literatura siempre me apasionó. En mi casa tengo una sala dedicada solo para mis libros, en cada pared hay una estantería, que podría tener como cien libros cada una de ellas.

El timbre vuelve a sonar, pero esta vez para avisar de que la clase se ha acabado. Todas las personas se retiran de la clase lo más rápido que pueden, todos charlando, riendo y yo mientras tanto recogiendo mis cosas. El profesor aún está guardando su carpeta en su maleta.  
- Señorita … -oigo decir al profesor. Pero yo sigo absorta en mis pensamientos- Señorita – vuelve a decir.

Levanto la mirada intentando averiguar quién es la persona que no le ha respondido, y me doy cuenta de que no hay nadie más en la habitación, sólo él y yo. ¡ Me está hablando a mí, qué tonta !

- Oh, discúlpeme, no sabía que era a mí. Perdón – contesto- Me llamo Suzie, Suzie Collins.

- Señorita Collins, ¿ por qué no ha participado hoy en ningún momento en la clase ? – pregunta – Todo el mundo lo ha hecho menos usted.

- No lo sé, tenía la sensación de que si participaba todas las miradas se iban a clavar en mí, ¿ no es cierto ? – le pregunto- Y a mí no me gusta eso. Soy como un gato negro, Sr. Crowell, nadie quiere verme.

Mi mamá solía decirme de pequeña que si alguien me hacía sentir incómodo lo único que tenía que hacer era salir de ahí, por lo tanto eso es lo que hice, cogí mi mochila y me largué de la clase. No tenía ganas de hablar de mi triste vida social con nadie, ni de mis acciones realizadas, del miedo que tenía a que las personas se fijaran en mí, del susto que me da verme sola aún ya estándolo.

Las siguientes horas de la mañana transcurrieron mucho más lento que la primera, lo único que podía pensar era en que tenía ganas de salir de ahí. Un pensamiento totalmente contrario al que tenía ayer. Mis notas no son malas, es más, siempre he sido la mejor de la clase, tengo una mente más desarrollada que los demás. Pero, ese no es el motivo por el que quiero irme, es porque a veces siento que las paredes se están cerrando en torno a mí, es decir, claustrofobia, aunque el lugar sea muy abierto. Tal vez no es esa enfermedad en concreto, sino una rama de ella. Una rama que se refiere a que cuando tu cuerpo se siente incómodo en un sitio, como que siente que no pertenece ahí, te indica que necesitas salir, y ese es el modo de avisarte.

Cuando suena el timbre a última hora soy la primera en salir de clase, y una de las primeras en salir del instituto. Decido ir a la biblioteca, ya que esta mañana no he dedicado las horas necesarias de concentración a las clases por culpa de mis compañeros. A esta hora nunca hay nadie, ya que todo el mundo sale del trabajo o del instituto y se van directamente a la casa para almorzar. Yo con simplemente mandarle un mensaje rápido a mi madre de que no voy a casa todavía se queda tranquila, no es la primera vez que hago algo así.

Como intuía, la biblioteca está sola, sólo está la bibliotecaria sentada detrás del escritorio con una revista del corazón y mascando chicle ordinariamente. Y un chico al fondo de la biblioteca sentado en una de las mesas solo, con un montón de papeles a su alrededor y con un bolígrafo escribiendo en ellos rápidamente. Lo reconozco al instante, es Eric Clapton, el chico de último curso empollón que tiene un enamoramiento en mí. Es bastante hermoso, es cierto, pero el acné le quita bastante de esa belleza.

Paso en silencio para que no note mi presencia y me siento en una mesa más bien alejada de la suya, pero justo cuando voy a abrir el libro escucho unos pasos acercándose. Mierda, pienso creyendo que es Eric el que se acerca. Pero grata es mi sorpresa cuando al levantar la mirada me encuentro con un chico más bien de mi edad, tal vez un poquito más mayor, mirándome fijamente.

- ¡ Demonios ! – grito un poco más fuerte de lo normal debido al verlo tan cerca de mí de repente. La bibliotecaria sisea, mandándome a callar, mientras masca su chicle.

- Lo siento, lo siento – se disculpa una y otra vez. Observo sus ojos más de cerca, son de un color miel intenso, pero uno de ellos está un tanto tapado debido a su pelo, también castaño, que le cae – no quería importunarte. Sólo venía a pedirte si te importaría dejarme el libro, es que es el único ejemplar que hay en toda la biblioteca y estoy casi por el final, bastante intrigado.

- Ah, ¿ y tú crees que puedes venir aquí y pedirme un libro que estoy leyendo yo ? – vacilo.

- Bueno, simplemente esperaba que lo entendieras … lo siento – se saca algo del bolsillo, son unas gafas de pasta negra que se coloca en la punta de su nariz. Se sienta a mi lado y comienza a leer en voz alta, provocando así que la bibliotecaria vuelva a sisear pero esta vez con más violencia.

- ¿ Quieres callarte ? – le susurro enfadada- Nos van a echar de aquí, imbécil.

Se levanta de la silla y veo como se acerca al escritorio de la bibliotecaria, apoya los codos sobre la mesa y la cabeza en ellos, mirando a la bibliotecaria. No puedo evitar reírme debido a la graciosa escena. ¿ Qué estará diciéndole ? La bibliotecaria se toca el pelo de vez en cuando, no es más que una joven de unos veinte y pocos años, por lo que supongo que trabaja a tiempo parcial. Le bromea toqueteándole el brazo y él le sonríe. Finalmente él vuelve hacia mí con una sonrisa de sobrevaloración. Se vuelve a sentar a mi lado y me mira.

- ¿ Qué le has dicho ? – pregunto intrigada.

- ¿ No me habías dicho que me callase, chica ? – contesta.  
Le dedico una mirada de odio y decido levantarme, porque me estaba empezando a enfadar y normalmente no me gusta discutir. Mi abuelo solía decir que las personas maduras siempre saben arreglar las cosas sin tener que insultarse o levantar el tono de voz, que las situaciones en las que te sientes amenazado son sólo porque no has recapacitado sobre el momento que estás viviendo. Decía que siempre había una solución para todo, y él siempre me ayudaba a encontrarla. Hasta que se marchó a otro lugar, otro sitio que nadie puede alcanzar hasta que su hora no le llegue, y le echo de menos, sus consejos siempre me ayudaban en las situaciones más difíciles de mi vida, e incluso en las más desesperadas.

- Espera, espera. Estaba bromeando – oigo al chico decir mientras se ríe.

- Haberte pensado antes la broma que ibas a hacer y a quién, no soy una de esas chicas a las que vas a enamorar por tu pelo de príncipe azul – digo- o porque vayas y le gastes una broma e intentes flirtear con la bibliotecaria para ponerla celosa.

- Así que admites que te he puesto celosa, ¿ no es así ?

- ¿Celosa ? ¿ A mí ? – comento bromeando- Te va a hacer falta mucho más. Y además, para poder tener celos hay que querer a una persona, o al menos tenerle aprecio. Y yo no siento nada de eso por ti.

Salgo de la biblioteca contenta por la respuesta que he dado, satisfecha por como he manejado la situación y como he sabido sobrellevar el problema, consiguiendo que de este modo él no tenga nada que decir en contra, manteniéndolo callado y dándole una lección de comportamiento.

- ¡ Haré que sientas algo ! -grita el chico justo cuando estaba girando la calle para coger el autobús.

Al girarme lo veo en la puerta de la biblioteca sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Niego con la cabeza y cojo el autobús a la tienda donde trabajo a tiempo parcial. Es la tienda de los Hoffman, Tom y su mujer la abrieron hace unos cinco años, yo trabajo allí desde hace uno y medio. Es una tienda de comestibles variados, también cosméticos de limpieza, alguna que otra revista y poco más. Normalmente yo suelo llevar los pedidos a domicilio pero, también paso largas temporadas en la tienda. Aunque, sinceramente, no puedo quejarme de mi horario, el señor Hoffman siempre me da muchos días libres cuando los necesito. Son una familia muy humilde y comprensiva.

- Buenos días, Suzie – dice Erika, la señora Hoffman, cuando me ve entrar – Tenemos un pedido a domicilio, ¿ te importaría llevarlo ?

- Claro, deme la dirección – respondo, y ella apunta en un pequeño papel una calle que queda a unas manzanas de aquí, pero no reconozco la casa - ¿ Quién es, señora Hoffman ?

- Creo que es el nuevo profesor que llegó al pueblo hace unos días. Dicen que es muy mono – sonríe.

Es imposible, pienso en cuanto leo el nombre que han dejado para la entrega del pedido Henry Crowell. La última vez que hablamos a solas yo me marché de una manera bastante brusca, tal vez ahora sea el momento de pedirle disculpas por mi comportamiento. Realmente no suelo ser muy tosca con las personas, pero no me gusta que invadan mi intimidad gente totalmente desconocida para mí. Se supone que son cosas personales, cosas que a lo mejor puede que no quiera contar y hay gente que intenta involucrarse en temas que no son de su incumbencia.

Al llegar veo que es una pequeña casa pintada toda de blanco con las ventanas en tonos azules. No es ni muy grande, ni muy pequeña, tiene espacio suficiente para una familia de tres por lo menos. Un pequeño jardín adorna la entrada, y un caminito que lleva hasta la puerta blanca que está un poco desgastada. Toco el timbre esperando una respuesta, pero ha pasado casi un minuto y aún nadie ha respondido. Justo cuando estoy a punto de irme escucho una voz bastante lejana.

- ¡ Voy ! Un segundo, perdón.

Reconozco la voz al instante, es él, mi profesor de Literatura. Sé que será una situación bastante extraña, si escribiéramos un libro de esta escena se llamaría La alumna que entrega comestibles a su profesor. Tal vez ahora que va a saber que yo soy la que traigo los pedidos no pida más en la tienda de los Hoffman, es una pena para ellos ya que pierden un cliente pero, quizás una pequeña alegría para mí porque no tendré que volver a vivir una situación tan incómoda como va a ser ésta de nuevo.

- Disculpa, estaba … -dice mientras abre la puerta. Al segundo de verme se queda estupefacto con la boca abierta – recogiendo la cocina – le cuesta un poco reaccionar - ¿ Qué hace usted aquí, señorita Collins ?

- Comestibles – alzo la bolsa mientras le sonrío. Noto como su cuerpo se relaja al ver sus hombros bajarse y quitar su cara de sorpresa. Puede que creyera que venía por otros motivos, es más, creo que pensaba eso con seguridad – tres botellas de leche, un racimo de zanahorias y otro de plátanos, y para terminar dos paquetes de café. ¿ Me equivoco ? – digo leyendo una nota en la que tenía apuntado su pedido.

- Todo listo. La señora Hoffman me dijo que eran diez euros, ¿ no ?

- Sí, señor – me paga y se me queda mirando, como esperando algo – Gracias …

- Perdón, hoy ando distraído. ¿ Cómo es que trabaja en la tienda de los Hoffman, Suzie ?

Es la primera vez que me llama por mi nombre, y realmente suena bonito en su boca, dicho por esa voz tan grave que le caracteriza. Siento como algo sube de mi tripa hacia arriba, quedándose parado en un punto de mi pecho. Su barba de unos días me ha dejado sorprendida debido a lo guapo que se encuentra con ella.

- Es debido a que necesito sacarme dinero para la universidad, mis padres no pueden permitirse pagármela y tengo que ganarme mis propias habichuelas, señor Crowell.

- Eso está bien – responde – Cuando yo tenía tu edad hice lo mismo, mi familia es y era muy humilde. Teníamos lo necesario para vivir, una pequeña casa, el dinero que ganaba mi padre como policía de la ciudad donde vivía que era para los alimentos y poco más.

Y nos quedamos ahí, parados sin saber que decir. El silencio se rompe cuando se escucha un microondas al fondo sonar, algo ha terminado de calentarse. Ambos nos reímos al unísono.

- Creo que tendrías que irte, seguro que tienes trabajo que hacer. Perdón por haberte distraído – me ofrece la mano mientras me dedica una sonrisa torcida - Gracias Suzie – dice recalcando mi nombre.

- De-de nada … señor Crowell.

Cojo la bicicleta y me marcho a toda velocidad de nuevo a la tienda. Aún puedo sentir el tacto de su mano sobre la mía, tan suave, tan firme, tan reconfortante … . Es como cuando sientes que te falta el aire y de repente viene una gran ráfaga y te das cuenta de que estabas equivocada, que tal vez era sólo eso lo que necesitabas, aunque sólo haya sido una milésima de segundo.

Para cuando llego a casa al final de la tarde mi padre sigue trabajando en la obra de la calle de al lado, están construyendo una casa nueva, de dos plantas para unos nuevos inquilinos que vendrán en unas semanas, unos pijos adinerados que sólo quieren un montón de lujos.

Mi mamá tampoco está en casa, ella trabaja en la peluquería más famosa del pueblo, Catherine's. Le puso ese nombre a su peluquería debido a que ella se llama así. La peluquería se la regaló mi padre cuando se casaron hace diez años, ese es el porqué está un poco más antigua pero sigue siendo igual de visitada desde que fue creada. Eso puede que sea el mayor aporte de dinero que tenemos en nuestra familia, ya que mi papá cobra bastante poco y no tenemos mucho para sobrellevar todos los gastos a los que tenemos que enfrentarnos.

Mi abuela quería volver a trabajar aunque fuese a tiempo parcial pero, obviamente mis padres no la dejaron debido a que está muy mayor. A veces se escabulle de la casa y no sabemos dónde va y a final de mes aparece un poco más de dinero del que no encontramos explicación, nos temíamos que ella fuese la explicación de ese dinero. Por eso un día mi papá la siguió hasta una pequeña tienda, la vio ponerse un delantal y comenzar a trabajar en la caja. Desde entonces, no le quitamos el ojo de encima, sé que quiere ayudar pero ella no podría aguantar todas esas horas de trabajo.

Decido llamar a mi única amiga en todo este pueblo, es la chica con la que salgo cuando me aburro, ella es bastante parecida a mí respecto al tema de las amistades, somos muy delicadas. No cualquiera es válido para nosotras, supongo que somos bastante raras.

- Hola, Suzie -contesta al coger el teléfono

- Hey , April. ¿Te apetece salir? -le pregunto

- Ahora estoy ocupada, tengo un examen mañana y necesito estudiar mucho para aprobarlo -noto como su voz tiembla al decirlo, ¿me está mintiendo? Decido no insistir más.

- De acuerdo, hasta luego -cuelgo.

Otra vez de nuevo sin nada que hacer, aburrida en casa como normalmente estoy, agotada pero con ganas de hacer algo. Soy una persona demasiado hiperactiva como para estar parada todo un día en una silla del salón. Lo único que se me ocurre es ir a la tienda de los Hoffman por algo de comer, aunque ellos normalmente me dan la mayoría de los comestibles que hay en mi hogar de vez en cuando se me apetece alguna chocolatina. Al llegar sigue abierto, cerrarán en una media hora o así, me percato de ello al mirar el reloj de pulsera plateado que llevo en mi muñeca derecha.

Camino hacia los estantes de las chucherías y me encuentro al señor Crowell, mi profesor de Literatura de nuevo, observando una chocolatina de chocolate negro, mi favorita para ser concretos. Me acerco hacia él, sin que se percate de mi presencia.

- ¿Dudoso? - le pregunto

- ¡Dios mío! - pega un salto hacia atrás asustado.

- Lo siento, no quería asustarte. Sé que no soy muy bella pero, tampoco es para tanto, ¿no? -bromeo.

- Oh, no. No es eso, tú eres realmente bella pero... -dice mientras me mira a los ojos. Acaba de halagarme, él piensa que soy hermosa. Mi corazón está dando ahora mismo saltos dentro de mí. Que un hombre tan atractivo y maduro como lo es él, Henry Crowell, piense eso de mí realmente me hace feliz - no es nada -decide finalizar.  
Al final coge la chocolatina y yo cojo otra de la misma. Nos dirigimos juntos hacia la caja para pagarlas. Estoy metiendo mi mano en el bolsillo para sacar un poco de dinero cuando veo que él está pagando las dos chocolatinas.

- No, no, señor Crowell. No es necesario, yo traigo dinero -le digo rápidamente parando su mano con la mía. Su roce es frío, pero a la vez muy cálido. Se siente bien al tocarlo. Noto como me mira directamente con la boca entreabierta a mis labios, luego a mis manos. Las aparto con rapidez.

- No tiene importancia, señorita Collins -coge las chocolatinas y me indica con los ojos la salida para que vayamos juntos. Yo camino a su lado en silencio mientras tomo una de las chocolatinas y voy abriendo el envoltorio - ¿Has venido sola hasta aquí, Suzie?

- Sí, señor Crowell -respondo- Por cierto, no era necesario que me llamase antes señorita Collins, sabe que puede llamarme Suzie sin ningún tipo de problema.

- Y tú puedes llamarme Henry, y también tutearme. Soy muy jóven y al hablarme de usted tanta gente me siento un viejo carcamal, que de vez en cuando me hablen de "tú" no está nada mal -ríe- ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa, Suzie?

- No, no hace falta, tengo la bicicleta justo ahí al lado -la señalo en la esquina de la calle, agarrada con una cadena a una farola - Gracias de todas formas, pero ahora debo marcharme, mis padres ya habrán llegado a casa. Pasa una buena noche, Henry -es la primera vez que le tuteo y le llamo por su nombre. Y realmente suena mucho mejor dicho que pensado. Henry.

Al alejarme de él noto como el látido forzoso de mi corazón va disminuyendo, el dolor del vientre va parándose y mi cuerpo se destensa. Estar cerca de él me hace sentir vulnerable, pero también muy viva. No sabría explicar la sensación con un montón de palabras, tal vez se podría con una acción. Cuando estoy cerca de él lo único en lo que puedo pensar es en como sería el sabor de sus labios carnosos sobre los míos, cómo podría ser de suave su cabello y la ternura con la que podría acariciar mi cuerpo.

Cuando llego a casa mi madre ya ha preparado la cena y mi padre se ha quedado dormido en el sofá mientras intentaba ver la tele debido a lo cansado que está. Mi abuela, en cambio, está haciendo punto a su lado.

- Hola, mamá. Siento haber llegado tarde.

Ella me mira dudosa, luego sonríe al verme con el envoltorio de la chocolatina en la mano.

- Tenías hambre, ¿por qué no me llamaste? -pregunta

- Estabas trabajando, no podías hacer nada. De todas formas, no importa, la tienda de los Hoffman siempre tiene algo guardado para mí, ¿recuerdas? -río.

La mañana siguiente me levanto pensando en que hoy volveré a ver a Henry, mi cuerpo lo nota ya que vuelve otra vez ese dolor en el estómago y el incesante palpitar de mi corazón. Opto por ponerme mi mejor modelo, una falda de flores y una camiseta negra de tirantas. Dejo el pelo suelto provocando que mi pelo caiga como una cascada por mis hombros.

Deseando que no se haya puesto enfermo y que no haya tenido ningún contratiempo tamborileo los dedos sobre el libro de texto de Literatura mientras espero que él entre en la clase.

- Buenos días - dice mientras entra y cierra la puerta.

Lleva consigo una caja llena de libros por lo que puedo apreciar, pero no puedo ver con exactitud los títulos, sólo puedo ojear "Matar a un ruiseñor" , "Romeo y Julieta" y "Hamlet".

- Hoy, como podéis observar -dice señalando la caja - he traído un poco de lectura para que alimentéis vuestras mentes. Que ya se puede ver óxido en algunas de ellas -bromea

Todos al unísono reímos debido a que, en cierto modo, es cierto. Muchos de los estudiantes de este instituto se dedican a pasar su tiempo libre delante de la pantalla de un ordenador o jugando a la playstation, otros pocos, en un número demasiado reducido para mi gusto, dedican el tiempo leyendo. Yo podría incluírme en el grupo de los que leen, ya que es lo que constantemente estoy haciendo, aunque eso no ímplica que mi mente esté sana, o tal vez sí.

- Los pondré sobre la mesa y vosotros elegís el que queráis. Traigo veinticinco, justo uno para cada alumno, todos diferentes.

Todos, apresurados, se acercan con rapidez hacia la mesa del profesor para no quedarse con el más aburrido, si es que hay alguno. Por lo que he podido apreciar de Henry al dar las clases y comentarnos sobre su estilo respecto a lectura, lo tiene muy parecido a mí. Por lo que decido que no hará falta acercarme corriendo, cualquier libro que quede me gustará.

Ya están todos sentados y empezando a leer cuando me levanto yo para ver que libro ha quedado para mí. "Cumbres borrascosas", leo en la portada del libro que tengo en las manos.

- Un clásico muy bueno -susurra Henry- ¿Lo has leído?

- Sí, señor Crowell -le respondo educadamente, ya que no estamos los dos solos, aunque sólo podemos oírnos entre nosotros- O Henry -digo mucho más bajito.

Él ríe mientras toma un libro que tenía en su escritorio y mira a la clase, observando que nadie está mirando. Me dedica una última mirada con una sonrisa torcida y se sienta en su silla.  
- Dedicaremos quince minutos a la lectura, más tarde os seguiré cansando con la prosa y el verso -se oyen muchos "oh", pero yo simplemente sonrío, porque estoy contenta de tenerlo tan cerca.

El resto de la clase transcurre muy rápido, Henry y yo compartimos alguna que otra mirada cómplice, pero no va más allá de eso. ¿Acaso esperaba que fuese a dirigirse a mí solamente mientras está dando clase? ¿Tan tonta he sido como para pensar eso?

El timbre suena, avisando de que la clase ha finalizado y yo, con tristeza, recojo mis cosas para ir al aula de la siguiente clase, matemáticas.


	2. No te das cuenta

Veía todos los días que teníamos Literatura a Henry pero no pasaba a más de unas cuantas miradas y un par de sonrisas. Yo, ilusa, pensando que él sentía atracción por mí sin darme cuenta de que él simplemente me veía como una alumna más normal y corriente. Lo más extraño es que jamás había oído llamar a ninguna de sus alumnas o alumnos por su nombre de pila, a no ser que él los llamara así sólo fuera del instituto.  
A lo largo de esa semana había hecho una amiga, aunque parezca extraño compartíamos los mismos gustos musicales y también respecto a la moda. Ella tenía a muchos amigos a diferencia de mí, pero eso no le impidió acercarse a mí para hablarme el otro día mientras terminaba un ejercicio. Dijo que siempre me había visto muy sola y nunca le había gustado, que tal vez podríamos ir a tomar un café o algo. Yo le tomé la palabra y hemos quedado esta tarde junto con sus amigos.

Su nombre es Megan, tiene un pelo rubio natural que le llega a la altura de los hombros, sus pómulos muy definidos y la nariz un tanto puntiaguda. Sus ojos son de un color azul muy intenso. Podría decirse que a veces lleva más maquillaje del necesario pero otras veces no lleva y se ve hermosa igualmente. Está muy delgada, como las modelos de las revistas, sus típicas camisetas pegadas le hacen remarcar su perfecta figura y sobretodo sus jeans se ajustan a su trasero, y he pillado a más de un chico mirándoselo.

Al llegar al bar donde habíamos quedado me encuentro a Megan sentada en una mesa en el interior. El bar es uno de estos que aunque por fuera no luzcan muy bien la comida y la bebida la sirven increíblemente deliciosa.

Está sentada junto a dos chicos y una chica, reconozco a uno de los chicos en cuanto lo veo. Es el muchacho que conocí en la biblioteca hace unas semanas, él al verme sonríe y yo le miro con cara de póker. Ahora que me fijo bien en él veo que su nariz es muy pequeña comparada con su cara, pero eso sinceramente no le quita su belleza. Su mandíbula está muy marcada lo que lo hace realmente masculino y muy atractivo. Y sus músculos no están muy señalados en su camiseta de mangas cortas pegada azul.

El otro chico no es que sea muy bello pero tampoco es feo. Tiene el pelo pelirrojo y un poco de acné. La chica en cambio, sí es un tanto feucha. El pelo es de un color negro y se le ve un tanto sucio en la entrada, le cae de forma desordenada hasta su pecho pero a la vista parece que está mal cortado. Tiene los ojos muy juntos y de un color marrón muy oscuro, y los dientes al sonreírme se los veo un tanto amarillos.

- Chicos, ella es Suzie -me presenta Megan.

- Hola, encantada -les sonrío a todos

- Él es John -dice mientras señala a uno de los chicos, al pelirrojo - Ella es Sarah y finalmente, él es Colin -cuando dice su nombre Colin me sonríe y me saluda como un militar.

Me siento en el único sitio que quedaba libre entre Sarah y Colin, al principio me siento un poco incómoda pero a medida que va pasando el tiempo voy soltándome y riéndome más, incluso llego a hacer algún que otro chiste. Megan, John y Sarah se ponen a hablar y Colin aprovecha para dirigirse a mí en privado.

- Hey, chica de la biblioteca. ¿Qué te parecen mis amigos? No sabía que conocieras a Megan

- La conocí hace unos pocos días, para ser exactos -respondo- Yo tampoco sabía que tú eras su amigo ni que estabas en el instituto.

- No estoy en el instituto.

- ¿Entonces? ¿Cómo os conocisteis? -pregunto

- Es mi prima, supongo que la conozco desde que tengo uso de razón -bromea- Así que estás en su clase... -habla como para sí mismo- Tienes dieciséis años entonces, ¿me equivoco?

- Correcto. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué haces?

- Bueno, estudio enfermería. Estoy en primer año. Si me vas a preguntar, o a intentar acertar, sí, tengo dieciocho. Bingo para la señorita de pelo negro.

Colin se pasa el resto de la tarde bromeando con todos, es un chico muy chistoso y al que le gusta demasiado las bromas. Tal vez podría deducir que no es muy serio incluso cuando tiene que serlo, aunque quién sabe, las personas a veces pueden darte una imagen que no es.

Al despedirme todos tienen su coche, yo aún no tengo el carné por lo que decido ir caminando hasta mi casa. Megan se ofreció a llevarme pero rechacé su oferta porque prefiero ir paseando para que me de un poco el aire. Por un momento pensé que Colin también se ofrecería porque se me quedó mirando pero me equivoqué ya que se fue a toda prisa al doblar la esquina de la calle.

Justo cuando estoy a punto de llegar a casa suena mi móvil, era Megan.

- ¿Qué ocurre? -pregunto

- Oh dios mío, Suzie, mi primo acaba de decirme que eres una chica muy especial -dice rápidamente y nerviosa.

- Eh, eh, ve más lento, que apenas puedo entenderte. ¿Y qué pasa si lo dijo?

- ¿Vives en una nube Suzie Collins? Mi primo nunca ha sido de fijarse en chicas, él pasa de ese rollo, sólo las quiere para lo que la mayoría de los tíos. Jamás antes me había dicho que una chica le llamaba la atención.

- Bueno, él es mono pero ahora mismo no busco nada -le digo- Aunque no voy a mentirte, me parece un tanto inmaduro.

-Es cierto que lo es, llevas razón -la escucho un poco decepcionada.

Subo a mi habitación y me tumbo en la cama boca arriba, me vibra el móvil mientras lo tengo apoyado en la oreja. Una llamada entrante.

- Megan, ¿te importa que te llame luego? Me están llamando y no sé si es importante.

- Sin problemas, ¡hablamos mañana!

Cuelgo y contesto la llamada, es el señor Hoffman. Me pide que vaya a la tienda, ha habido un incidente, está muy preocupado mientras me habla pero no quiere decirme que ocurre. Por lo que me dirijo a toda prisa a la tienda preocupada por la salud de la señora Hoffman ya que no la escuché durante toda la llamada.

Al llegar me encuentro los cristales de la tienda rotos y al señor Hoffman tocando el hombre de su señora mientras ésta llora con el corazón encogido sentada en una pequeña silla de madera. Los estantes están todos tirados y la mitad de las cosas sin poner. Todo está casi vacío por lo que deduzco que han entrado a robar a la tienda, y al mirar a la señora Hoffman con detenimiento le veo un poco de sangre en su cabeza. Han entrado a robar, sí, pero con ella dentro.

- Señora Hoffman, ¿se encuentra usted bien? -pregunto preocupada mientras me acerco y la abrazo.

- Oh Suzie, lo siento, no sabía a quién llamar. Ya sabes que mi hijo Lucas vive fuera del pueblo y la primera persona que se me ocurrió avisar fuiste tú -dice con la respiración entrecortada.

- Relájese, todo está bien. ¿Qué pasó? Cuéntame, ¿llamaron a la policía?

- Sí, están de camino -suspira- Un hombre con un pasamontañas negro entró con una navaja en la mano, me pidió que le abriera la caja y le diera el dinero. Al principio me negué pero él empezó a amenazarme con violencia con la navaja... -rompe en lágrimas.

- No se preocupe, todo irá bien -la ánimo mientras me dirijo afuera para hacer una llamada a mis padres para avisarles de que todo está bien pero que tardaré un poco en llegar a casa.

Justo cuando voy a llamar veo al señor Crowell acercándose a mí con preocupación mientras lleva una bolsa de la farmacia en su mano. No va arreglado como suele ir al instituto, lleva unos simples pantalones de chándal grises y una camiseta más bien holgada negra. El pelo le cae un poco sobre la frente, pero diría que está más hermoso de lo que nunca lo vi debido a que está al natural.

- Suzie... ¿estás bien? -pregunta mientras se acerca y no deja de mirar si tengo algún daño.

- Hola, señor Crowell -respondo secamente- Sí, estoy bien, por suerte o por desgracia no estaba en la tienda cuando todo ha sucedido, sólo se encontraba la señora Hoffman. Han entrado a robar pero la policía está de camino puede dejar de preocuparse. Todo está correctamente.

- Bueno, eso está bien... -contesta confuso por mi contestación tan seca- Creo que tal vez debería volver a casa, es solamente que te vi aquí sola y con todo el alboroto de los cristales pensé que te había ocurrido algo. Hasta mañana, Suzie.

- No, no, no... -repito para mí misma.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Lo siento, ¿vale? No quería ser brusca, es sólo que estoy pasando por un mal momento. Pensé que las cosas eran diferentes y me estaba equivocando, y... y... lo siento.

- ¿Las cosas diferentes sobre qué? ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

- No, no puedes. Tranquilo, vuelve a casa, mañana nos veremos en el instituto. Que tenga una buena noche, señor Crowell.

Vuelvo al interior de la tienda y esperamos a que la policía llegue para arreglar todo el alboroto, el señor Hoffman firma todos los papeles y pone una denuncia, la señora Hoffman describe al hombre que la atracó y los policías intentarán sacar quién es el culpable con todos los detalles que le han proporcionado.

Se convirtió en una larga noche ya que me quedé con ellos para ayudarlos a limpiar todo el local. Repusimos todos los productos colocándolos en los estantes ordenados. El problema eran los cristales, aunque se llegarían por la mañana para colocar unos nuevos.

A la mañana siguiente tenía unas grandes ojeras y mis ojos se cerraban cada dos por tres. Estaban casi morados alrededor de ellos ya que sólo conseguí dormir por unos treinta minutos. Tenía un frío interior que me recorría todo el cuerpo debido al cansancio y fui muy abrigada a clase.

Al llegar la hora de Literatura intento despertarme un poco más pero llevo toda la mañana como un muerto así que no consigo solucionarlo mucho. Hoy Henry lleva puesto una camisa blanca con un chaleco gris encima, y lo acompaña con una corbata negra y unos vaqueros oscuros. Su pelo está más repeinado que anoche, por lo que supuse que cuando está en sus días de diario por la tarde simplemente se lo deja como le caiga.

Cuando me mira veo que su cara se le cambia, agacho la mirada debido a que pienso que pensará que estoy horrenda, y no me extraña. Al mirarme al espejo esta mañana me he horrorizado hasta yo de mi aspecto. Me paso el resto de la clase con la mirada fija en mi cuaderno y escribiendo alguna que otro cosa que oigo si el pitido constante que tengo en mis oídos me lo permite.

Están hablando de un libro, por lo que llego a escuchar, según las cosas que dicen deduzco que se trata de Hamlet, de Shakespeare. Es uno de esos libros que siempre he querido leerme pero no lo he encontrado en ningún sitio para comprármelo ya que en Rotten Hill hay sólo una biblioteca y apenas hay libros, antes solía haber más pero ahora traen muy pocos debido a que poca gente se para allí para coger alguno.

El timbre finalmente suena y sinceramente, me alegro, ya que ésta es la última hora del día y podré ir a mi casa a descansar. Estoy levantándome de la silla y colgándome la mochila en el hombro cuando Henry decide llamarme.

- Señorita Collins, ¿podría hablar con usted un segundo? -pregunta

Me acerco a la mesa del profesor y me percato de que ya no queda nadie en la clase. Él cierra la puerta de la clase provocando que estemos él y yo completamente solos. Sinceramente, esto me pone un poco nerviosa, aunque ni siquiera sé porqué ya que él no piensa lo mismo respecto a mí que yo sobre él.

- ¿Qué ocurre? -digo mientras me rasco un ojo y bostezo.

- ¿Qué te pasa? Hoy no has hablado nada ni siquiera levantaste la mirada. Y mírate, estás muy cansada -pregunta. Yo le miro atónita abriendo muchos los ojos, más de lo que hice en todo el día- Bueno, sé que no es de mi incumbencia pero me preocupé. Yo... me preocupo por mis alumnos -contesta nervioso.

- Me quedé hasta tarde con los Hoffman ayudándoles a limpiar para que pudieran abrir la tienda hoy.

- ¿Esta tarde trabajas? -sigue preguntándome descaradamente.

- Sí, señor Crowell -respondo.

- ¿Por qué no me sigues llamando Henry? Antes lo hacías.

- No sé, ¿alguien más lo hace? -pregunto interesada aunque no mostrando éste interés.

- ¿De alumnos te refieres? Porque si es así, no. Quiero decir, tal vez. Quiero decir... no me he encontrado con ninguno más en la calle -está nervioso, lo noto por como se toca el pelo constantemente y luego por como no sabe donde colocar sus manos y las mete y saca de sus bolsillos con rapidez. Finalmente suspira y dice- No, Suzie, nadie más me llama por mi nombre de pila.

- ¿Entonces porqué debería yo hacerlo? -intento sacarle información que tal vez él no quiera mostrar, pero necesito saber si él me ve de otro modo más que como alumna- ¿Acaso yo me diferencio de algo respecto a ellos?

Se produce un largo silencio, yo no aparto mi mirada de sus ojos y él está con la mirada perdida, buscando un lugar donde depositarla. Sin saber que decir, está tocándose las manos, como intentando buscar una respuesta a esa fácil pregunta, o tal vez difícil.

-Pues eso -finalizo y me dirijo a la puerta. Yo esperaba que él me cogiera del brazo y me dijera que sí me diferencio de ellos porque no me ve sólo como una alumna pero lo único que escucho es como se vuelve a sentar en la silla, ni siquiera me giro para mirar si me está observando, y sinceramente, no creo que lo haga, ya que en la vida no hay finales felices como en las películas.

El mediodía me lo paso durmiendo para estar descansada para mi turno de las siete en la tienda de los Hoffman.

Al llegar a la tienda veo que los cristales están todos puestos nuevos, brillan más que en años por lo que observo. La señora Hoffman está muy contenta, justo cuando entro me enseña el cheque de todo lo que le han robado, el seguro se lo ha pagado. Estaba muy preocupada respecto a ese tema pero ahora puede estar tranquila.

Mi turno pasa muy rápido, llegan unos cuantos clientes, aunque no demasiados, cuando ya estamos a punto de cerrar entra Colin, el primo de Megan. Nada más que me ve se acerca a saludarme.

- No sabía que trabajabas aquí, chica de la biblioteca -me dice.

- Pues ya ves, ¡compra rápido que ya mismo cerramos! -le insisto de broma

- Voy, voy, no vaya a ser que me quede aquí encerrado -bromea.

Al terminar de comprar decide esperarme en la puerta hasta que termine el turno para acompañarme a casa. Yo limpio y coloco todo lo mal puesto en el local y salgo junto a él, avisándole de que vine en bicicleta, él ha venido en coche ya que vive bastante alejado del pueblo aunque se pasó para ver a su prima y es por eso que está aquí.

- No hay problema, iré al lado tuya con el coche o te escolto por detrás hasta que llegas a tu casa para que nada malo te pase. Seré tu héroe -dice mientras se pone en la postura de Superman.

- Estás loco, Colin. Puedes irte a casa si quieres, no tengo problema en ello.

- ¿Y dejarte irte sola? Ni de coña.

- Pues el otro día me dejaste -le ataco y él me mira confuso.

- Pero no porque yo quisiese, fuiste tú la que querías ir andando, te escuché hablar con mi prima.

Me he quedado mucho más aliviada al oír eso, la verdad. No sé porqué me había dolido que él no se hubiera ofrecido a llevarme a casa. Justo cuando vamos yo en la bicicleta y Colin al lado en su coche hablando conmigo y riéndonos veo a Henry por la acera de al lado. Me pongo seria de repente y le saludo con la mano ofreciéndole una pequeña sonrisa. Él está como confundido, levanta la mano lentamente y cuando me dedica una sonrisa torcida de las suyas no parece muy verdadera. Me giro para mirarlo y veo que él todavía está observándome. Decido no pensar en ello y sigo hablando con Colin, él es un chico de mi edad. Él es la persona correcta para mí, no sé en qué demonios estaba pensando cuando creí que podía llegar a algo más con Henry, no tengo ninguna posibilidad.


End file.
